monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-25035274-20140805133932
A) Denial(The Nile). It's not just a river in Egypt. 1) White Tail Deer: This magestic creature? Humans hunt it. Some for food, many for sport. Sport means for fun. People kill for fun. 2) Red Fox: This beautiful animal? Humans hunt it(albeit to a lesser extent than in the past). For sport. Again, "sport" means for fun. People kill for fun. 3) Zebra: I think you can see for yourself what the noble human, who doesn't kill for fun, has done here. Or are you going to suggest that the rich, white man holding the gun killed the zebra to feed his starving children? Humans. Kill. Not just out of necessity. Not just for food. It is an instinct that has been with us since pre-history. You can deny all you like, but the fact is that humans have a killer instinct. It may not be as strong now as it once was, but it's still there. If it weren't, we wouldn't still sport hunt. And we wouldn't kill because Person A thinks Person B worships the Flying Spaghetti Monster the wrong way. Humans. Kill. For. Fun. And quite regularly. B) If you actually read that section on Parasitism fully, you'll see it applies to all parasitic types. KC even made sure to cover his bases by mentioning "slimes", even though he hadn't yet done the Slime Carrier/Parasite Slime profile. I quote, "Even among the numerous varieties of monsterization, this “parasitism” is something extremely peculiar. “Matango“ come from human women parasitically infected by mushrooms. “Roper“ come from human women implanted with eggs and parasitically infected. Other than those, it is said that there are also slimes, etc. that are parasitic in women." Functionally, 'all' parasites operate in the same basic way, even if the methods of infection vary. The article states as much. That also means that once the parasite has suckered a man into mating with the Matango, it returns control(whether he's the same man he was before remains open to interpretation, dependant. Whether the profiles say it or not, the World Guide does. And the additional information in the World Guides supercedes the profiles, as it encompasses literally 'everything', and is essentially KC's way of updating with new information he's decided to add to the setting. He doesn't add information to the profiles themselves because he can't. Because the actual profiles are physical things that he sells to physical people. It can also be assumed that information in the World Guides applies to future profiles as well, unless the profile explicitly states differently or a future World Guide ret-cons things. C) Again, you're ascribing abilities the monsters have never been stated(or even suggested) to have. At what point has KC suggested the witches have any of the abilities you're stating they have? Show me something that was penned by KC. Similarly, you're ascribing a willingness to the Queen of Hearts that KC himself hasn't shown her to have. If you want to write a fan-fiction making use of these elements? You certainly can. But to argue that that's how the actual setting works in KC's mind, and as such is canon, is foolhardy at best. Any interpretation of how things work in his mind has to be based off of what he gives us, not off of what we think he should give us. As I've said before: This world is KC's. Not ours. How it works is his to determine. Not ours. The rules are his to make, break and change. Not ours(except in fan-fiction, which holds no permanence by its very nature). In your stories, your plan may well work. In actual continuity, it would not work, unless KC decides to change or update the rules. D) I'm unaware of any extremist Mamono targeting Zipangu. I'm aware of extremist Mamono targeting Order-led states, specifically because The Order refuses anything resembling coexistance. When you have evidence of an extremist Mamono working for the Demon Lord trying to attack Zipangu, then feel free to show me. If you're referring to the quotes you used in your OP, I'll bring forth two defenses, both of which I(and others) have used before, as they actually are defenses: 1) This is the biggest, most important defense, because it calls into question the veracity of those quotes: Things stated in a way that would read literally in English are not always intended literally in Japanese. Japanese, the language the MGE is written in, is a much looser, more free-flowing language than English. Culturally, things that are said in Japanese are not always meant literally, but are often translated as though they are. In other words, with the more literal, hard-line statements we have to make allowances for mis-translation. 2) ...This wasn't what I'd originally intended to say but...I've kind of forgotten what I'd intended to say while I was writing "1)". So...we'll go with this: Assuming the quote is translated correctly and the Demon Lord does intend to transform every last living human? In my personal opinion it's a good thing, and over the last month or so I've explained why numerous times. The difference between us, Yoush, and the reason we can't seem to agree on much ultimately lies in our philosophy about mankind. You're an optimist regarding mankind; I'm a cynic. You think mankind's great and is on the right path; I think...other things. I think individual people can be great and awesome. But I think humanity on the whole needs to get its collective head out of its collective ass, or we're all collectively screwed. I think KC's Order(selfish, greedy, domineering, uncaring of those who have neither wealth nor power) is a perfect metaphor for humanity as it is, in general, and I base my beliefs off of the things I see every day in the news, in the street, and even online. Similarly, I see the Monster Lord's plans(not the way things are now ''in the MGE but where KC states the Demon Lord intends for them to go, with the intention of achieving a genuinely peaceful world, where people are free to enjoy their lives freely provided they aren't hurting anyone) to be a good metaphor for what I hope(but don't expect ANYtime soon) for humanity. An end to the senseless slaughter that goes on world-wide, and an end to the poor stewardship we've shown towards our only collective home. I say all of this completely ignoring the sex element and talk of how sex and morality are intertwined because, honestly...the sex is just there because KC wanted to write about sex, you have your views on sex, I have my views on sex, and neither of us is going to change the other's views on sex. And it would be damned creepy if either of us tried. I make no assumptions that KC ''writes the MGE with the intention of it being interpreted the way I have, but it is my interpretation. Whatever your personal interpretation, keep in mind that the MGE, like humanity, is still a work in progress. Contents subject to change on KC's whim; your mileage may vary. EDIT: Addendum: The competitive spirit you mention is a result of our predatory nature, Yoush. Not the other way around. The predation came prior to the competition(in societal definition), and the competetive nature is there specifically 'because' we're predators. And if you're using "money" and "reknown" as good reasons to kill(the mass school shootings are not typically a matter of reknown, by the by; they're typically a result of some form of mental trauma, often bullying, not being properly dealt with), then I'm not sure why you specifically stated we're not like cats, of all things. Cats are no more predatory than us, and physically and mentally do not have the capacity for moral judgement on killing. We do. And if you show me a photo of a bird killed by a cat that didn't eat the bird, I can show you thirty pictures of men and women standing over animals they've killed and didn't eat.